


Rebels With a Cause

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a picture captioned "modern day Jesus and Judas" and I had to write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebels With a Cause

“All I’m saying.” Judas said, excitedly, brushing his black hair out of his face with the hand that held his cigarette, and coming dangerously close to lighting his hair on fire in the process. “Is that this whole ‘peaceful protest’ thing isn’t working. We gotta get in people’s faces, rattle them up.” He took a drag and exhaled, having to walk quickly to keep up with Jesus’ long steady strides. 

“We have not been all peaceful.” Jesus countered.

“Yeah yeah, the temple thing, I know. But flipping a table is hardly a riot.” Judas pulled his coat closer around him, feeling the cold bite through his parka, leather jacket and long-sleeve shirt, whipping against his tattoo covered skin. Jesus closed his eyes as the wind howled, stopping as it blew his long brown hair behind him. Judas stopped as well, standing in front of him, continuing to smoke as he studied his friend. Even when talking passionately, Jesus managed to keep his face calm, the handsome middle-eastern features putting people at ease. He had olive skin that shone when the light hit it, a well-kept beard and brown hair, always out of his face, that he pulled back on a whim. Right now only half was in a braid, the other half was free to dance about in the air.

Judas was a stark contrast. His hair was close cropped, but his bangs fell in his eyes, and although he came from the same country as Jesus, his skin was much paler. Not to mention the fact that most of it was covered in tattoos, everywhere from his neck to his fingers. It made people uncomfortable, everyone but Jesus, who despite not having a single scar or tattoo marring his body was entirely ok with Judas’ choice of adornment. 

Their outfits were contrasted as well. They both chose black, or darker colors, but Jesus, despite having been born to a very poor family, dressed elegantly. Right now he wore a pea coat with a leather satchel, grey skinny jeans and black boots that he polished regularly. Judas had come from money but dressed sloppily, dark, worn jeans and scuffed sneakers tying together his threatening look. The wind died down and Jesus opened his eyes, peering at Judas who looked impatient. He reached up and smoothed out his long hair, they many rings on his fingers glinting in the dying light of day. 

Judas had once asked Jesus why he wore so many necklaces and rings, but had no piercings. Jesus had replied he saw no need for them, and Judas, who had two earrings, took offense, until Jesus comment on their pleasing appearance. Judas was always the hot headed one, always the one to leap before looking. Many times Jesus had to pull his friend back from dangerous situations. Playfully, Judas offered his friend the half smoked cigarette, and Jesus shook his head, smiling.

“I don’t smoke.”

“You never have.” Judas took one last drag and flicked it into a nearby trashcan.

“I never will. No matter how much you tempt me.”

“Tempt you? Me? I’d never.” Judas reacted with mock outrage and Jesus laughed. If Judas did nothing but make him laugh for the rest of his life, he would be content. The laugh ended, however, as all things end, and they resumed their walk. They slipped inside a coffee shop and sat down at the farthest table from the door as Judas tried to rub some feeling back into his numb hands. They were planning another protest of corrupt temples who asked for donations, then kept the money. 

Judas would inevitably call for harsher methods. Jesus would inevitably calm him down. Or rather, he would try.

It was getting harder and harder to pull the man away from violence. 


End file.
